Payback
by Ximeria
Summary: There is only so much teasing we can allow -- the boys at a hockey game (warning:slash) -- originally posted Nov 14th 2002


Navigational Bar

Payback

"Remind me again, exactly why I'm here?" Daniel took a casual glance around the stadium, slowly filling with people. This was *not* his idea of a good time. 

"Because I'm your friend and the tickets were your birthday present to me." Lounging in the seat next to him, Jack gave him his best and brightest grin. 

Daniel wondered if he might harbour masochistic tendencies. He *had* picked the tickets for a nice birthday gift for Jack. He knew the man would be thrilled by the idea of actually going to a game, instead of having to tape it. The taping part was directly linked to the fact that lately they'd been off-world on most game nights. Something the Colonel never hesitated to share his annoyance of with *everyone* who'd listen -- and everyone who wouldn't. So why had he agreed to accompany Jack? Well, for starters, Jack was a valued friend. Right. 'And you're easy, Dannyboy.' Daniel frowned. It was unsettling the way his sub-consciousness seemed to be channelling Jack at times. So yeah, he'd caved fairly quickly when Jack had cornered him in his office. It didn't mean that Daniel would do everything Jack told him to. 

With a silent snicker, Daniel recalled several occasions where he'd very pointedly ignored Jack's orders, which tended to produce a very grumpy, and lovely antagonized Colonel. Not that Daniel would ever do anything to truly hurt the other man, but there was nothing more fun than seeing his CO all flushed, up close and personal with Daniel. There had of course been times when he hadn't done it on purpose. He wasn't so stupid he'd deliberately endanger the team. He was just easily distracted. Like now. Jack tucking at his sleeve, leaning closer to Daniel, to share some hockey trivia with him -- very distracting, especially Jack's hot breath against his ear. 

"Daniel, you know what that little space down there is?" Jack's hand stayed where it was, resting on Daniel's arm. 

"No Jack -- tell me what that little space is." Daniel tried to hide the pleasant shivers along his spine under a calm slightly detached surface. Well, at least his voice didn't break. 

"It's the penalty box, Daniel, also known amongst fans as the sin bin..." And Jack *still* hadn't moved his hand. 

"Uh-huh..." Daniel kept his eyes on the blank, white ice. Concentrate on the cold -- ignore the hot Air Force Colonel sitting next to him. 

"You ok, Space Monkey?" Jack leaned back, finally taking his hand off Daniel, leaving the younger man wishing he'd put it back. 

"Huh?" 'Come on, Daniel, play dumb, just like the nice Colonel taught you.' "Yeah, I'm fine." Amazing thing was, it worked... In the beginning, when Jack had pulled off his #I'm not too bright/I'm all military muscles-no brain# routine, Daniel had swallowed it, hook, line and sinker. Until he'd learned otherwise. 

They were well into the first period, and Daniel was truly trying to concentrate on the game -- otherwise he'd be a little too obvious in his 'Jack-watching'. Jack who seemed to be busy with the action on the ice. Some of Daniel's nervousness left him. He could handle this, no problem. He'd faced Goa'ulds and other frightening things, there was no reason for the cold sweat threatening him in this situation. Right. 

First period done, and Daniel had been dreading the 15 minute recess he knew was coming. It turned out to be ok, as Jack excused himself and disappeared. Right, good, only two more periods to go -- and of course another recess. Jack made it back in time for second period, giving Daniel a wide grin as he slouched into the seat. "So, Daniel, ready for another go?" 

Daniel tried for a smile of his own, not entirely sure it came across as anything but a pained expression. It seemed, though, that Jack hadn't noticed, returning his attention to the rink. And somehow Daniel wasn't sure how he'd get through another period, but he did -- he just didn't have any recollection of the game, contented with enjoying the pent up energy next to him, Jack occasionally hooting along with the other fans whenever things seemed to be going well. 

Second recess wasn't a problem either, as Jack once again disappeared. Well, if things kept going like this, it seemed Daniel might actually survive. Daniel even considered putting his coat, which was draped over his thighs, back on. The cold wasn't too bad -- Jack had warned him, knowing Daniel's preference for warmth, so the man had dressed accordingly, bu the coat had helped hide his... reaction to Jack's close proximity before the game. 

Daniel was startled out of his reverie, as a large Styrofoam cup was held under his nose, the smell of coffee making him smile. 

"I know it's not your usual brand of good coffee, but I hope it'll do." Jack waited for him to take the proffered cup before sitting down next to him, a similar cup held between his large hands. 

"That's okay, Jack -- thanks." 'Calm down Daniel, it's only coffee -- it's not like the man's proposing to you.' Although there were many tribal cultures where gifts were... Daniel quickly strangled his inner lecturer. 

"So, enjoying yourself?" Jack was leaning closer to avoid having to shout to be heard. The hot puffs of breath against Daniel's cheek and ear made him glad that he hadn't removed the coat from his lap. 

"I'm fine, thanks Jack." Daniel was heading horribly fast toward a state where he wouldn't have given a damn if this was hockey game or a Jaffa regiment dancing the Nutcracker Suite. Jack's hand was back on his arm, and not for the first time did Daniel notice how warm Jack's hands always seemed to be. Made him wonder what they'd feel like on his own skin, his body -- especially when it seemed only the desert was hot enough to chase the chill from his bones. Well, within reach was the perfect substitute, a source of warmth. Hell, definitely not a substitute, not when it seemed Jack gave off more heat than the desert he'd grown used to on Abydos. 

Daniel tried to turn his focus to the rink, desperate for some way out of the situation. He was futilely hoping, as the third period began, that Jack would go back to the game instead. No such luck. It seemed that O'Neill wanted to explain every little thing, even if he'd explained before on several occasion when Daniel had visited him at home and they'd sat on the couch, beer in hand. 

Back then there had been nothing in the hockey lingo that'd seemed even close to as lewd as it was now. Jack was partly commenting on the game, part explaining to Daniel. All the while hand on Daniel's arm and mouth close to his ear. Very little made sense to Daniel, hell, very little made it through the images his imagination was bombarding his brain with. It all seemed to be twisted into fitting into the single-minded route his hormones were dictating at the moment. 

"Ooh, nice stick handling there." Jack's grip tightened for a moment as his attention was fully on the game. 

Daniel tried not to think too much about any sticks or handling thereof. God, Jack wasn't making it any easier for him. And things weren't looking like they'd get any easier in the near future. 

"Ouch, body check gone wrong..." Jack shifted to partly lean against Daniel for a better view as three players slammed into the barricade, making the clear wall vibrate violently. His face was lit with amusement, as one of the players got away with the puck, while the other two were trying to pound each other through the barricade. "Uh-oh, here comes the referee -- that's..." A chuckle escaped Jack. "Into the sin bin with Messier." 

Shifting again, Jack let go of Daniel, who for a moment felt deprived but also a tremendous relief. Only to go absolutely rigid the next. Jack's hand slid down to rest on the edge of Daniel's seat, precariously close to a thigh. Daniel tried to calm his breathing. They were just two friends enjoying a hockey game -- there was no way Jack would ever do something like this on purpose. And in public. 

"Now, it'd be perfect if Gretzky was still playing for the NY Rangers -- and he got a penalty as well." And of course Jack took Daniel's silence as encouragement to continue. "Now, if that happened, there'd be fuel for quite some dirty ideas." 

"Huh?" If the warmth from Jack's hand on his arm had been enough to get his heart beating a little faster, making his jeans seem just a little too tight, then the heat from the same hand now touching his thigh might actually accomplish something that Daniel hadn't done in years. Fighting it, Daniel ground his teeth together. It would be impossible to explain to Jack if he actually came in his pants like an overeager teenager. And it would probably be the end of their friendship altogether. 

"Well, there are rumours." Jack stayed where he was and Daniel could almost feel the brown eyes drilling into his skull, turning his mind inside out, dragging out every dirty little fantasy Daniel had ever had about him. 

"Rumours...?" Daniels croaked, swallowing hard. Now, now, Jack was a straight man, he wouldn't be making such insinuations in such a... lewd voice. Would he? 

"Yeah..." Jack lowered his voice even more. "Rumours..." Just before the last period found its end, Jack's lips almost touched Daniel's ear, as he whispered. "You know, two great men, legends, fighting on the same great team..." If he said anymore, it was drowned out by the roar of voices suddenly getting through to Daniel, telling him that the game was over. 

Drawing in a shaky breath, Daniel stood, still carefully keeping his coat in front of him. If Jack was surprised by his sudden move, he didn't show -- or rather, Daniel wasn't looking too closely. O'Neill did however follow Daniel out. They didn't really say anything to each other as they made their way towards the exit. Daniel was thankful that the noise from people leaving the stadium was loud enough to make any kind of conversation too difficult to bother trying. 

Outside, Daniel could have sworn it was like stepping into another world -- or rather, stepping out of a dream. Jack seemed casual and not at all acting like he'd been inside. And Daniel couldn't find the courage to fight it, to corner the man and demand an explanation. 

Daniel couldn't have imagined anything changing his mind about it, until the trip back to Jack's place. For once he stayed focused, observing and analysing every move his CO made, every covert glance cast his way. 'Okay, Dr. Jackson, you're a learned man, you're supposed to have a high IQ -- so use it.' 

"Something wrong, Daniel?" It seemed to unnerve Jack a little, when Daniel studied him like that. The kind of concentration he normally reserved for artefacts and old texts. 

"Oh, nothing's *wrong*, Jack, nothing at all." He couldn't quite help the pull of his lips as a smile threatened to ruin his serious demeanour. 

They continued in silence, but Daniel kept up his intense study, allowing himself for once to enjoy the view. Jack was older than him by some 10 years, but still fit as a fiddle. The short grey-black hair suited the man greatly. Daniel chided himself with an inward smile. Who was he kidding? It was downright wonderful the way it completed the whole picture. 

And the eyes, Daniel didn't even need to fully see them. He'd be able to remember them anytime. Brown and alive, at times so serious and concerned. At other times they'd be twinkling with mischief belying the Colonels actual age. He obviously never considered himself too old for jokes and pranks. The kind at least, he tended to turn towards Daniel. Not that he could really put tonight's behaviour into that box. No, tonight was going to be serious -- if Daniel had anything to say. 

Jack seemed to swallow his unease as they pulled into the driveway. As they got out of the car, Jack leaned against the open door. "You in a hurry to get home?" He gestured toward Daniel's car. "Or do you wanna come inside for a beer or something?" 

Daniel was tempted to answer 'or something', but he kept his tongue in check. No need to scare the old man -- just yet. "If you have coffee?" 

Jack snorted, and Daniel caught the muttered "...always." He grinned in reply. Yeah, the man knew his habits and Daniel was ready to bet that the brand in the cupboard would be his own favourite. 

Well inside, Daniel hung up his coat, glad that he'd found his control again during the ride back. There was no reason to let Jack see *exactly* what his teasing had accomplished. He smiled as he followed Jack towards the living room. There were very few things better than walking behind Jack when the man was in his uniform. Walking behind Jack wearing nice, snug jeans was one of them. 

"Why don't you go sit down and I'll make some coffee?" Jack asked, casually over his shoulder. 

"Sure," Daniel smiled and went into the living room, sinking down onto the couch. In the minutes he was alone, he couldn't quite get rid of the nagging doubt in the back of his mind. It was, however, put to shame as Jack came out from the kitchen, carrying a tray with two mugs of coffee and a bottle of Bailey's which made Daniel raise an eye brow. 

"Don't worry, Dannyboy," Jack grinned at his expression. "It's not like I'm gonna get you drunk and take you to bed." He sat down the tray and took a sip from his own coffee, missing Daniel's calculated stare. 

"Why not?" Daniel was hovering between the blush threatening to heat his face and the laughter trying to escape his body. 

Jack almost spat out the hot liquid and stared at Daniel, eyes wide with disbelief. 

Daniel still wasn't entirely sure if his question had been the right one to ask, but he could still save it if necessary. Act as if it had been a joke. But he'd wait for Jack's reply before deciding. Yes, he could claim it'd been a joke, but it would hurt -- a lot. 

"You're... kidding, right?" Jack was watching him, intense look in his brown eyes. 

"If..." Daniel steeled himself. "If I'm not?" He could still save this if he'd been wrong. He was about to joke it away, as he watched something click in Jack's mind, and something that *could* have been hope flickering across his features. 

Jack sat absolutely still, watching Daniel, then swallowed hard. "If... if you're not..." 

And Daniel kept telling the little voice in the back of his head that there was still plenty of time to save this from complete disaster. Even as he leaned forward, one knee tucked up under him, to pause, face a mere inch from his friend's. 

"Jack?" No matter how much he wanted this, there was no way he'd jeopardize this friendship. It wasn't exactly like Daniel had a lot of friends -- and losing Jack simply wasn't an option. 

"Daniel..." Jack's eyes flickered closed as he covered the final distance between them, lips ghosting over Daniel's. 

Jack pulled back a little, eyes open again, a worried look on his face that made Daniel both hot and cold at the same time. If this was one of Jack's jokes, it was definitely the cruellest he'd ever played on Daniel. His doubts turned into a warm rush of blood through his body as Jack let out his breath with relieved expression. 

Throwing the last of his mental restraints overboard, Daniel worked up enough courage to simply take the next kiss without asking. The whimper it tore out of Jack was well worth it. And so were the strong arms sliding around his waist, pulling him halfway into Jack's lap. 

The light, close mouthed kiss went into a full fledged battle as they both seemed to be trying to let the other know exactly how they felt. Daniel had to finally pull back to gulp in a deep, shaky breath and wrap his mind around his current situation. 

Jack was laying back against the arm rest of the couch, breathing as heavily as Daniel, clothes crumbled and face flushed, lips red and slightly swollen. God, Daniel shivered as he realized the heated and needy look in Jack's eyes was all for him and no one else. He, Daniel Jackson, archaeologist and linguist, was the sole reason for Colonel Jack 'I'm-a-bad-ass-ex-black-ops' O'Neill lounging on the couch, looking like he'd found the meaning of liff -- or something. 

Daniel smiled, licking his lips, before sliding back down on top of Jack. The first kiss had been tentative, the second had been frantic -- the third was beyond words. Daniel finally allowed himself to get lost in the feel of the firm, warm body beneath him, the arms tightening around him again. A light touch of tongue against Jack's lips and he was allowed in. 

What seemed like an eternity later, but what probably hadn't been more than a few minutes, Jack pushed lightly at Daniel's shoulder, motioning for him to pull back a little. Daniel did, with a disappointed moan. 

"You sure about this, Daniel?" Jack's eyes were dark with the same need that Daniel felt coursing through his own veins. 

Daniel grinned down at him, not bothering with an answer as he shifted and ground his erection against Jack's hip. The full body shiver that ran through Jack told him he'd been right all along. Then it hit him... "Are... are you Jack?" 

The soft laughter and the relieved look on Jack's face was far more convincing than any words could ever have been. "Yeah, I'm sure -- tough I feared you might kill me after the hockey game." 

"Well, I came close quite a few times, I have to admit to that." Daniel lay back down, head resting on Jack's shoulder. "I can't believe you wound me up like that." 

"Oh?" Jack's hand came up to card through Daniel's hair. "Wound up?" 

"Uh-huh." Daniel nipped at Jack's throat, sucking lightly on the skin. 

"Hey, no hickey's..." Jack sighed contentedly. "At least not where I can't cover them." 

"Suits you, you bastard." Daniel nuzzled a little further down, popping open the two top buttons of Jack's shirt. 

"Now I'm a bastard?" 

"Yeah, you've had me hard since the damned game!" Daniel lifted his head to watch his friend. 

"Oh..." Jack tried to look contrite without too much success. 

"Yeah," Daniel laughed. "Oh." 

As they kissed again, achingly slow and almost painfully good, Daniel decided he needed to get Jack to explain some more of the hockey rules -- and the lingo used -- definitely the lingo. Anything to get Jack into talking dirty again. But not right now -- right now there were better things to do with Jack's mouth than talking. 

Navigational Bar


End file.
